


Cyanocobalamin

by sakhi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Possibly OOC, missed typo(s), semi canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange Zoe yakin Levi kekurangan kobalamin—bukan yang lain-lain. [Levi/Eren, Hange centric, semi canon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanocobalamin

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

_FYI, **kobalamin (cyanocobalamin) atau vitamin B12** adalah sebuah vitamin larut air yang berperan penting dalam berfungsi normalnya otak dan sistem saraf, serta dalam pembentukan darah. Vitamin ini merupakan salah satu dari delapan vitamin B. Umumnya, vitamin ini terlibat dalam metabolisme setiap sel dalam tubuh, terutama pengaruhnya pada sintesis dan regulasi DNA serta pada sintesis asam lemak dan produksi energi._

_[sumber: wikipedia]_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Kau lagi?"

Hange Zoe sudah hafal mati tabiat prajurit terkuat umat manusia ini—ia tak suka sering-sering dikunjungi, seolah ia sedang menderita penyakit paling mematikan sedunia saja. Mana Hange peduli. Ia hanya menjalankan tugas dan tanggungjawab yang diserahkan Erwin padanya. Profesionalitas dijunjung tanpa batas.

"Setidaknya jangan menginjakkan kaki kotormu di lantai kamar tidurku setiap hari."

Hardikan lagi. Kalau kata Mikasa, Hange  _tsuyoi_. Ia tak akan mundur dari medan pertempuran hanya karena hardikan. Mengikuti kosakata kesukaan Eren rasanya tak berdosa juga. Ia harus  _tatakae_.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah atasan, Levi," ujar Hange kalem sembari mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu yang agak berderit dekat kasur yang diduduki si mulut arit.

"Tahu apa Erwin soal kondisiku."

Hange terkikik geli mendengar balasan dari Levi.

"Oh, ayolah. Bahkan Sasha tahu kalau prajurit terkuat umat manusia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Coba kuperiksa suhu badanmu."

Hange menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Levi yang memandangnya jijik, kemudian ia bandingkan dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hm. Sudah lebih baik. Sekarang kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup dan asupan protein untuk mengembalikan sel darah merahmu ke angka normal. Kau masih kelihatan pucat."

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku berdiam diri di kasur seperti orang dungu begini?" tanya Levi dengan otot-otot muka ditarik.

"Sampai kau tidak anemia lagi. Anggap saja ini bagian dari misi. Lagipula kita masih bisa sedikit bersantai karena ekspedisi perebutan Dinding Maria masih seminggu lagi. Gunakan saja waktu seminggumu untuk pemulihan kesehatan. Kau begini juga salahmu sendiri. Energi yang kau peras tak sebanding dengan energi yang kau peroleh dari apa yang kau makan padahal prajurit seperti kita sudah diberi keistimewaan dalam menu makanan. Daging, telur, ikan. Kau tinggal pilih. Tapi dari yang kulihat kau hanya makan roti gandum tiga kali sehari—"

"Ya, ya. Sudah pergi sana. Lebih baik aku mendengar jeritan titan daripada kuliah gizi darimu."

Sekonyong-konyong Hange berdiri, lalu berujar dengan nada kurang ajar, "Dasar  _chibi_."

Sebelum perempuan eksentrik itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidur yang tertutup, ia menyempatkan diri menyembulkan kepala, "Aku akan menyampaikan laporan pada Erwin kalau kau kekurangan _kobalamin_. Supaya kau bisa diberi kekhususan dalam menu makanan nanti. Sampai jumpa, Levi."

* * *

Hange Zoe membalik-balik kumpulan kertas kusam yang diyakini merupakan buku catatan pribadinya—tempat ia menulis segala informasi ilmiah yang pernah ia dapat. Kemudian gerakan konstan itu terhenti pada lembaran dengan tulisan berhuruf kapital di bagian paling atas, agak bersuara melafalkannya dengan pemenggalan kata menjadi tiga: vi-ta-min.

"Aku yakin menulisnya di sini, Erwin. Informasi ini kudapat saat menyelinap ke perpustakaan pusat. Kau tahu, di sana sangat banyak buku-buku sains yang isinya tidak kita dapat ketika bersekolah dulu. Bajingan memang orang-orang kerajaan."

Erwin tersenyum saja mendengar ocehan Hange, tak ada yang perlu ia komentari—kerajaan di pusat memang suka menyembunyikan kenyataan dan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Jadi, kekurangan  _kobalamin_  bisa diatasi dengan apa?" tanya Erwin akhirnya.

"Di sini tertulis  _kobalamin_  atau vitamin B12 bisa diperoleh dengan mengonsumsi makanan seperti susu, daging, ragi, telur, dan hati, atau makanan-makanan hasil fermentasi. Kelihatan tidak sulit. Aku yakin kita masih memiliki beberapa dari makanan ini di dapur."

Erwin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mafhum. Nasib baik bawahannya mengetahui hal semacam ini. Kalau tidak ia akan kerepotan juga mengingat yang mengalami gangguan kesehatan ialah prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melaporkan ini ke dapur umum supaya mereka secepatnya menyediakan yang Levi butuhkan."

"Ya, cepat pergi sana."

Hange menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir yang hanya ditanggapi Erwin dengan tawa kecil. Ia tahu Hange benar-benar kelelahan berperan sebagai dokter untuk prajurit yang seingatnya baru kali ini jatuh sakit.

Setelah komandannya itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangan yang ditutup pelan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bagian belakang kursi, menaikkan kacamatanya seperti biasa, lalu memijat pelipis yang rasanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Sulit memang merawat yang nyaris tak pernah sakit."

* * *

Hange Zoe berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor menuju kamar pribadi Levi. Tugas mengantar nampan berisi beras merah, daging, dan susu ia berikan pada Eren Yeager karena ia harus menemani Erwin memberikan laporan ke pusat—menggantikan Levi yang belum sepenuhnya sehat.

Berbelok sekali, ia sudah berhadapan dengan pintu berbahan kayu mahogani. Tidak perlu diketuk, ia sudah biasa keluar-masuk kamar tidur Levi seenak jidat Si pemilik kamar pun tak keberatan asalkan ia betah diberi hardikan.

"Levi, bagaimana—"

— _kondisimu?_

Pintu masih berderit, Hange menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Pemandangan indah macam apa ini, Tuhan? Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah yang seolah menanggung setumpuk penderitaan itu begitu damai—dalam pelukan.

Hange berani bersumpah atas nama kebebasan umat manusia, ia tak bermaksud mengintip. Jika tahu ada yang seperti ini di dalam, lebih baik ia diam-diam melihat dari lubang kunci agar dua orang di sana tak buru-buru menyudahi karena adanya eksistensi lain.

Pelukan dilepaskan. Rona kemerahan pada kedua pipi bocah titan semakin menjalar-jalar ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Hange. Sementara yang dipeluk tadi, hanya menatap si pendatang baru tanpa ekspresi.

"Kapten bilang, Ketua Hange mengatakan kalau Kapten kekurangan  _kobalamin_. Dan Kapten bilang,  _kobalamin_  bisa dihasilkan dengan berpelukan. Jadi— jadi—"

Eren tak tahu harus melanjutkan dengan kalimat apa karena sesungguhnya ia pun tak mengerti  _kobalamin_  itu apa. Ia hanya berusaha membantu kaptennya agar cepat kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.

Nampan berisi sepiring nasi merah dengan potongan-potongan daging asap dan segelas susu putih di atas nakas jelas belum disentuh sama sekali. Jadi, bisa dipastikan mereka cukup lama berpelukan mengingat Hange meminta bantuan Eren sekitar empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

"Kurasa ucapan sok ilmiahmu tempo hari benar-benar terbukti, Hange. Sekarang aku merasa agak baikan."

Sepasang alis perempuan penggemar titan itu saling bertautan, pikirannya berputar dan meraba-raba ucapan mana yang dimaksud Levi.

Interval panjang pun tercipta sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa halaman catatan berisi  _kobalamin_  tadi baru kemarin ia pelajari. Jadi bisa dipastikan, ia belum pernah berujar apa pun mengenai  _kobalamin_ pada Levi sebelumnya.

Apa, ya, yang pernah ia katakan pada temannya ini berkaitan dengan pelukan? Jika ia tahu jawabannya, barangkali bisa sedikit membantu.

"Kau tak ingat? Dasar kacamata." Levi mendengus merendahkan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Waktu itu kau mengatakan padaku, ketika berpelukan akan menghasilkan hormon  _kobalamin_."

 _Hormon? Hormon?!_  Sejak kapan  _kobalamin_  menjadi hormon?

Kemudian pada detik kelima, roda-roda otak Hange kembali berfungsi setelah berusaha keras menghubung-hubungkan apa saja yang memiliki kaitan langsung dan vital dengan  _berpelukan_  dan  _menghasilkan hormon_.

"… maksudmu  _endorphin_ , Levi?"

" _Endorphin_?" Levi membeo. Eren melongo—sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dua seniornya ini ributi.

"Ya, aku maklum saja. Barangkali ingatanmu agak bergeser. Yang benar itu, berpelukan dapat membantu pelepasan hormon  _endorphin_. Dan,  _kobalamin_  itu vitamin. Makanya aku dan Erwin mengusahakan menu makananmu seperti yang di nampan itu."

Tak sanggup lagi menahan, Hange menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangkupan tangan. Wajahnya memerah menahan tawa.

"Maaf, Levi. Aku permisi sebentar."

Kemudian ia berlari keluar, dibantingnya pintu kamar. Selanjutnya yang terdengar ialah suara tawa lebar si maniak ilmu pengetahuan.

Mendengar penjelasan Hange, otak Levi seolah macet berargumentasi. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana di hadapan bawahan yang mengidolakannya dan sekarang mengetahui letak kebodohannya. Nasib memang jadi prajurit buta pengetahuan.

Sunyi yang sempurna menyelimuti kamar tidur prajurit paling gancang selama beberapa kali degup jantung sebelum sebuah suara berujar gamang, "Tetapi aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

**FIN**


End file.
